


Blue's Acceptance

by Chloe_Hallow_Eve



Series: Black Paladin Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 (Voltron), Rated T To Be Safe, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Hallow_Eve/pseuds/Chloe_Hallow_Eve
Summary: After Lance becomes the black paladin, Allura becomes the blue paladin. Blue is quick to accept the princess.Alternatively titled: Blue would be anyone's Lion but she would pick Lance over anyone.Set a little after Black's Choice





	

Blue had accepted Allura as her new paladin almost instantly. 

 

After everything with Lance had been sorted out, there had been a team discussion on what would happen with Blue. Everyone agreed that she would need a paladin, and after some consideration, Allura was the appointed blue paladin. Lance was especially supportive of the choice, grinning and saying ‘Allura will take good care of my girl.’ 

 

With that, Allura was sent out with Lance to convince Blue to allow Allura to be her new paladin. 

 

Once they arrived, Lance begun speaking. “Hey there, pretty girl. You know what’s going on, don’t you? Well, we’re gonna need you to take the princess as your paladin for a while. Can you do that for me? It won’t be forever. I’ll come back to you. But until we find Shiro, this needs to happen.” 

 

There was a pause, where Lance seemed to be listening for something, then he nodded Allura forward. She had taken a deep breath, stepped up to the particle barrier, and placed a delicate hand on it. There had been a delay when Allura had placed her hand down, where she worried if she would be rejected and Voltron would never be complete, but then the barrier gave away under her gentle touch. Lance had cheered and given her back a pat. 

 

“Guess that means you have to listen to me now, huh, princess?” He’d joked, and Allura could feel her muscles loosening. “What are you waiting for? Go take her for a spin! I can tell Blue’s been dying to fly.”

 

Allura had shot Lance an incredulous look. “Do you really think now is the time to be going on test flights, Lance? What if the Galra attack? I need to be prepared to defend the castle.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, giving her a light shove. “I'll contact you if anything goes wrong, and you can come straight back. Besides, if the Galra do attack, we have five paladins again. We can see how well we work together in tight situations.”

 

Allura bit her lip, looking up at Blue. “I don't know, there's still a chance things could go irreversibly wrong again.”

 

“We’ve gotten ourselves out of worse! Just go, have fun, would you?” He planted both hands on her shoulder blades and started shoving her towards Blue, who lowered her head to let Allura in. “It’ll be fine, just trust me! As your new leader, my first order is for you to go loosen up!”

 

Well, Allura certainly couldn't argue with that. 

 

That was how Allura ended up sitting in the head of the Blue Lion comfortably, the seat and controls already having been adjusted to her. She stroked her hand over the nearest surface, receiving a pur deep in her mind. She smiled softly. 

 

She was used to having all of the lions be a very small presence in the back of her mind. But now, Blue’s consciousness trickled over her own, merging without much trouble. It was an enveloping, soft feeling, not smothering her but not sitting back. Blue’s thoughts came in waves, first reassurance, then caring, and lastly acceptance. Allura soaked in the cool and calm, allowing it to freeze over her worries and doubts for the time being. She let herself be carried away in the depths of Blue. 

 

“Thank you for doing this, Blue. I know it is a strange transition, but it is only until Shiro gets back.”

 

Blue purred her comfort, a gentle rumble not to worry. They would do their best, and be quick in bonding. Blue then made sure to tell Allura that she was better than Black in this regard, through her image/feelings language that Allura had fine tuned herself to understand. Allura chuckled, pleased by the warm hum the surface under her fingers gave after she did so. 

 

“Yes, Lance certainly has his work cut out for him. But if Black chose him, he will be able to do it.”

 

A short spike of raw jealousy and possessiveness shot through Allura after her words, making her dizzy. Blue apologized directly after, but the lions negative emotions lingered in Allura’s mind. Blue really did love her paladin. Allura bit her lip, feeling just a little awful for the situation they were in. 

 

“If you don't mind me asking, Blue, why did you accept me so quickly? You seem to have very strong feelings about the switch.”

 

The hum in her mind quieted, and Allura thought she had stepped over the line and opened her mouth to apologize. She didn't get the chance. 

 

Allura was suddenly in the middle of Blue’s memories, staring down at Lance  _ as  _ Blue. Lance had paint buckets scattered around him, one giant brush in hand, painting Blue’s claws the colours of the other lions. His tongue was sticking out, and he made sure the paint was perfect. 

 

He chatted as he did so, but there was no sound. Allura watched with gentle fondness as Lance carefully applied yellow paint, sometimes gesturing his other hand wildly to accentuate his point. There was a pause in his words, mouth closing slowly. His hands stilled for a moment, and he looked considering, before continuing. This time, when he spoke, his voice was all Allura could hear. 

 

“I want to help protect everyone. Even Keith! Because they’re family now, y’know? And the castles sort of my home away from home. I still miss everyone on Earth, and that's not going to change, but I can at least know that they'll be safe while I'm out here. I mean, I'm not sure I can say the same for myself, but I can try. I just wish the others wouldn't toss themselves into danger all the time. ‘Cause I'm the one who ends up noticing, but then they ignore me, and I end up having to push them out of the way.” He sighed. “But it's the least I can do, I guess. Since they take care of me.” Lance fell silent again as he painted the edge of Blue’s fourth claw on her right paw. “So, yeah. I know you'll help me, right girl?” 

 

When Blue rumbled her agreement, Lance’s smile was blinding. 

 

The memory shifted. The atmosphere become more somber, the paint gone, with Lance leaning against Blue’s muzzle where she leaned down to comfort him. He was running her jaw absently. 

 

“Everyone is struggling, Blue. It's hard to watch. I'm trying to help, and I think I'm doing alright, but nothing really feels right without Shiro. He was the one who knew how to talk Keith down, or comfort Pidge, or help take some of the stress off of Allura. And he did it in his calm, steady way. Even with his own problems.” Lance turned his face into Blue. “He was bad at hiding his own problems, you know. Thought he was being sneaky, or saving us from the worry and stress we’d feel, but it never really worked.” Lance snorted. “He’d be going out of his mind if he knew how bad we’ve gotten. Probably lock us all in one room and force us to sleep, him sitting by the door keeping watch. Hunk would drag him over eventually, and we’d all surround him and make one big paladin pile, plus Allura and Coran. Pidge and I would chat long after lights out, until Keith would hit me with a pillow. We’d get into a pillow fight, and probably drag everyone else into it too. It would be fun. It would be great. Everyone-”

 

Lance’s voice hitched; he cleared his throat. 

 

“Everyone would be okay.”

 

There was a moment where Lance was silent. Then, he pulled his suspiciously wet face away from Blue, a determined glint in his eye. 

 

“We’ll get him back, Blue. Just you wait. In the meantime,” Lance looked at the door, “Guess I’ll have to take care of everyone. Guess it’s time to really help me protect everyone, huh, Blue?”

 

Blue gave an encouraging roar in response. 

 

The memory changed once more. Lance stood, facing Blue. He took a deep breath. 

 

“Blue,” he started, “Black chose me to be her temporary black paladin.”

 

The exclamations of protest came instantly. What would make Allura stumble from how overwhelming it was, however, only made Lance twitch. 

 

“Listen to me, it’s not forever, okay? But Black won’t choose anyone else. So I need to do this. If I don’t, we might get killed. Or worse, the universe could fall to ruin. And that’s a shitty thing to happen.” He walked over, placing a hand on Blue’s paw. “I get it, okay? I’m not too happy about being separated from you either. Just hold out for me, okay beautiful?” He rubbed his hand over her smooth surface. “Just hold out for a bit.”

 

Allura found herself back in Blue, a bit disorientated, Her eyes were damp, but with a warmth was spreading through her chest. She placed a hand over her heart. She had no idea how to respond past a warm smile and a gentle pat on the console. 

 

After a moment to collect her thoughts, Allura spoke. “Thank you for showing me, Blue. I can see you and Lance are close.” Blue hummed with pride. “Your promise was quite noble, but you mostly want to protect Lance any way you can, don't you?”

 

There was a semi-guilty thrum in the princess's head, making her laugh. She was still shocked by how strong the bonds between lion and paladin were, and even more so with how connected the paladins themselves were, even if they didn’t realize they were. They were the fastest progressing group of paladins she’d ever heard of, and she was endlessly glad they were the ones who found the castle. Allura believed strongly that it was fate that brought them together. How else would five perfect paladin candidates come and free her from stasis? 

 

Allura was also glad to have this quiet moment with the Blue Lion. Between opening so many wormholes, trying to test the magic she somehow possessed, helping Kolivan lead the Blade of Marmora, talking to Slav about the possibility that Shiro somehow slipped through the cracks of reality, and thinking about how the Druids were Altean, Allura had little time to relax. The only time she had done so before was when Lance locked her in her room. 

 

“You know,” Allura started quietly, “I miss Shiro a lot, too. Hopefully we can get him back quickly. Will you assist me?”

 

The ‘uh, duh’ she received in response made her laugh once more. 

 

“What's keeping you?!” Lance shouted from the hangar, waving his arms wildly. “Go! Fly! See how it works out for ya! I'll wait for you here, Kay?”

 

Allura rolled her eyes, pushing a button so Lance could hear her reply. “Hold yourself. We’re just getting comfortable.” She did stand Blue up, however. “We’ll be back in a few ticks.” 

 

And with that, they shot out of the hangar, Lance’s encouraging shouts fading in the back. Allura hadn't flown anything for fun in so long. She felt the adrenaline and excitement immediately, and she gripped Blue’s controls as a result. 

 

“Alright, Blue. Let's go have some fun.”

 

Blue roared into the vastness of space, and Allura gave her own unladylike whoop. She was excited to see how things would change. She was excited to fly alongside the others, and be a part of Voltron. 

  
She was excited to feel  _ free.  _ ****

**Author's Note:**

> I considered making Coran the blue paladin, but it wouldn't have worked out as well with what I'm planning to do. 
> 
> I'm not going to update this frequently usually, I want to begin an 'every Monday' schedule, but I've been pumping out pages lately and can't really stop myself, especially after all the nice comments I got on the last work! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a lovely day!


End file.
